Resveratrol (trans-3,4′,5-trihydroxystilbene), a stilbenoid, is a natural polyphenol present in various plants, some food products, red wine and grapes. Resveratrol has the following chemical structure:

Resveratrol possesses anti-inflammatory, anti-carcinogenic and anti-oxidant properties, and has been extensively studied. Huge interest in resveratrol was created when it was discovered that it was able to activate the SIRT1 gene, a gene implicated in the life span extension associated with calorie-restricted diets. However, beneficial effects have been challenging to observe in human clinical studies.
It was recently discovered that application of resveratrol to a wound through the layers of the epidermis can reduce scar formation. Application of resveratrol to a wound before wound formation or up to 24 hours after wound formation results in re-epithelialization within 24 hours, resulting in an attenuated scar. See U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0005391 to Cole.
Although it is not known exactly how resveratrol reduces scarring, resveratrol up-regulates and increases the expression of a variety of agents which are involved in wound healing. One possible explanation is that resveratrol causes the over-expression of matrix metalloproteinase-9 (MMP-9), interleukin-8 (IL-8) and SIRT1, and increases expression of epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) on the keratinocyte membrane and nucleus. SIRT1 may then promote differentiation, motility and proliferation of keratinocytes, and deacetylation and inactivation of p53 protein, inhibiting p53-dependent cell death from apoptosis in response to stress in human tenocytes (fibroblast-like tendon cells). SIRT1 may induce nitric oxide (NO) production, which inhibits Class I HDAC 2 from blocking growth factors including epithelial growth factor, keratinocyte growth factor 2, fibroblast growth factor 10 (FGF-10) and insulin-like growth factor 1 (IGF-1). SIRT1 may also decrease inflammation and apoptosis through a variety of mechanisms. IL-8 has a direct and profound stimulatory effect on the migration of keratinocytes, which is likely via the PLC-γ pathway. IL-8 may also recruit neutrophils. MMP-9 degrades the Type IV collagen of the basement membrane. EGFR may cause keratinocyte and fibroblast migration and may protect and repair tissue through nuclear DNA repair. Resveratrol may also inhibit NF-κB-dependent pro-inflammatory and matrix-degrading gene products induced by IL-1β and nicotinamide.